Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2001-022831 discloses the following technique. Namely, to provide commodity information with a satisfactory combination with a commodity selected by the user and matched with the favorite of the user based on the transaction history in various business partners of the user, when the user determines a commodity having the satisfactory combination with a commodity selected by the user and further determines a commodity matched with the favorite of the user, the average favorite, the favorite for each purpose and the recent favorite are taken into account as the many-sided favorites, and commodity information is provided as a coordinated example suitable for the user, without registering information to link commodities to each other in advance by the information provider.
Japanese patent application laid-open No. H11-086142 discloses the following technique. Namely, a model image is shown on an indicator, image information of one merchandise group that is designated from plural merchandise groups is transferred from a database, which stores image information of merchandise about clothing together with its merchandise data to display it on the indicator of the display terminal, the merchandise image of a merchandise that is designated from plural merchandises included in a designated merchandise group is tried on a model image to display it as a try-on model image on the indicator. As a succeeding processing, the registration of the merchandise that is tried on by the try-on model image is determined, the merchandise data of the merchandise registration of which is determined are sent to a main body, in accordance with a closing operation of the display terminal to perform merchandise registration processing.
Japanese patent application laid-open No. H11-001813 discloses the following technique. Namely, disclosed is a coordination-supporting device or the like, which enables that a customer can easily select the detailed shapes of a favorite dress and/or raw materials to be applied, even when not having the professional knowledge of a fashion or even when not advised by a person having the professional knowledge of the fashion.
Japanese patent application laid-open No. H11-265243 discloses the following technique. Namely, a seller's side is provided with a database for storing the measured value of each portion of a commodity to be used for virtual try-on and the measured value of each portion of the body of a purchaser, and a virtual system application for obtaining the measured value of the size of each portion of the commodity and the measured value of the size of each portion of the body of the purchaser corresponding to the commodity when a purchaser purchases the commodity to be tried-on in a virtual store provided at the seller's side by operating a terminal at the purchaser's side, comparing the obtained measured values, judging the fit condition of the commodity to the purchaser, and presenting the judged result to the terminal at the purchaser's side as the result of the virtual try-on.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,627, which corresponds to Japanese patent application laid-open No. 11-203347, discloses the following technique. Namely, garment pattern paper information corresponding to clothes (trial clothes) selected for trial and standard human body information related with the body shape of a standard human body model is respectively read from a memory, and body shape information, cloth information and sewing information inputted through a keyboard 5 or a mouse 6 are read from an RAM 3, and a garment picture generating unit prepares a garment picture showing clothes suited for the body shape of a person for trial. Thus, the prepared garment picture and the person picture of the person for trial on are applied to the trial dressing picture generating unit, and the person picture and the garment picture are chromakey composed, so that a composite picture (trial dressing picture) can be prepared.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,111, which corresponds to Japanese patent No. 2,860,690, discloses the following technique. Namely, a commodity guidance method is provided, which comprises the steps of: specifying a key commodity; based on the specified key commodity, specifying a coordinated commodity matched with a commodity combined with the key commodity; and outputting the specified coordinated commodity.
Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2001-160095 discloses the following technique. Namely, a virtual mall system connected to the Internet includes a store/commodity database and a user database. The three-dimensional model data of each commodity, which is on sale in each store, is registered in the store/commodity database, and the personality figure prescription data of each user is registered in the user database, and the person figure of the user is created on the basis of the personality figure prescription data. When a commodity is selected with an external computer, the image data on the personality figure on which the commodity is put on trial is transmitted to the external computer.
Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2001-216429 discloses the following technique. Namely, a customer connects to the homepage of a mediator, selects a commodity registered in a server and virtually tries it on a registered virtual fitting model. In the case of virtual try-on, the customer can get an advise with diagnostic software prepared on the basis of the data of a color coordinator and stylist and when virtual fitting is performed, the list of maker names, purchased article names and prices is displayed. Then, the customer inputs order information, the mediator transmits the data of the customer required for a contract to each of sellers via the Internet and the seller sends the commodity to the customer.
Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2001-216429 discloses the following technique. Namely, the member is treated as a star and made to enjoy shopping like a TV drama and graphics persons of respective countries are employed to give dramatic thrilling elements. The social situation of the user and the study of conversation are incorporated. A virtual system provides a two-way chat on screens between friends using a keyword, shopping with a family, a wedding dress, ornaments, a tuxedo, and changing of dresses for a bridal, and atmosphere and picture software for a ceremonial hall and makes a primary contract after repetitive confirmation. System software enables the member to try a favorite thing repeatedly as desired, put on ornaments and others to enjoy a gorgeous atmosphere, and virtually experience desired foreign countries and desired stores on the screen.
US patent application publication No. US 2001-0023413-A1, which corresponds to Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2001-330806, discloses the following technique. Namely, this system enables an individual person to access a homepage opened by a spectacle store through the Internet by using a Web browser of a personal computer owned by the individual person, to select the spectacle frame provided by the homepage, to synthesize the selected spectacle frame with a face image and to display the frame and the image on a monitor screen.
Japanese patent application laid-open 2001-344474 discloses the following technique. Namely, since a three-dimensional object puts on a commodity, which differs in value with the figure of a customer such like a clothing commodity, and it is enabled that it is seen from various view points, a purchase taking into account the value of an individual customer, which was impossible in conventional on-line shopping, is enabled to reduce commodities sent back. Also, since clothing commodities can be worn one over another, the state of total coordination can be also confirmed. Further, a customer object can be remodeled conformity with the figure of the customer.
Japanese patent application laid-open 2001-344482 discloses the following technique. Namely, this try-on system, using a composite photograph, has means which registers and stores customer-side images and desired commodities, means which registers and stores commodity images and commodity information of a side providing the commodities, means which retrieves a commodity that a customer side desires from the registered and stored commodity images and commodity information, means which puts the retrieved commodity image and commodity information together with the customer-side image, and means which provides the obtained composite image for the customer side.
Japanese patent application laid-open 2002-24640 discloses the following technique. Namely, an experiencing web site comprises a database for storing the dress or the like presented by the fashion magazine or the like, a database for storing information related to the user, and a web server. The experience web site is previously related to the fashion magazine or the like. The user has a computer for accessing the experience web site. Virtual experience execution unit for adding the dress or the like to the body of the user to produce an experiencing composite image are provided for the user computer side or the experience web site side. A virtual fitting page is presented to the user that has accessed the site on the Internet based on his/her experience desiring will for the dress or the like presented by the fashion magazine or the like, thereby a fitting experience can be virtually done.
Japanese patent application laid-open 2002-32640 discloses the following technique. Namely, virtual stores and virtual market of specialty stores are provided on the Internet. Taste and data of the customer are registered and the store side collects data of taste, the style or the like of the customer in a form of questionnaires to make a personal file. The data are integrated to create a sense for artificial reality so that the customer can see dressed himself or herself walking or running from many directions. The customer is identified through his or her terminal device to go into a virtual store and selects clothes from a menu to wear them on trial, and thus the customer can quickly select and order his or her favorite clothes. Clothes and accessories of models who have appeared in a fashion show are tried on himself or herself or his or her family members or friends and their styles are objectively observed to enjoy amusement or make an order.
Japanese patent application laid-open 2002-32589 discloses the following technique. Namely, a user of this system inputs data on the height, chest circumference, waist circumference, arm measurement, and the like through the Internet to obtain Internet order size as detailed data on the figure. An order purchase wisher can order only by inputting order contents and the Internet order size and obtains the same finish with ordinary ordering. New seasonal clothes, clothes in new fashions and those displayed for sale can partially be adjusted, so products similar to made-to-order clothes can be obtained. Further, virtual try-on can be made if necessary by using a virtual space.
US patent application publication No. US 2002-0024517-A1 discloses the following technique. Namely, an object such as a man's body, an article, or the like is photographed by a plurality of sets of multiple-eye stereoscopic camera (for example, 9 video camera disposed in 3×3 matrix) installed in a store or the like, and outputted dynamic picture image data is transmitted to a modeling server through a network. The modeling server forms a three-dimensional model of the object from the dynamic picture image. This three-dimensional model is formed so as to move based on a motion of the object when photographing. A user system receives the three-dimensional model, and takes it into a virtual three-dimensional space of applications such as a virtual fitting of cloths, an experience game, or the like to move it.
At present, there are already Internet sites in which customers perform virtual try-on in on-line shopping and can decide about the purchase. Among them, there is one in which a purchase can be made after an imitation imitating a customer's own figure and even a face is made to appear on the screen, and virtual try-on is performed to make a judgment on suitableness.
However, in the above described background art, the person himself/herself or a third person individually sees the screen on which virtual try-on is performed and considers the purchase, and that is quite different from the shopping done in general. That is, the foregoing background art can not realize such a situation that plural persons are allowed to mutually see their try-on states of commodities, coordinates for plural persons, such as pair look, are checked, or a person purchases a commodity in a case where the commodity tried on by another person suits the person's taste.